Forgive Me
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: Kyoya felt like the heavy weight that had been on his shoulders had been pulled down harder. He made the mistake, and now he had to pay for it by living with the thought that he'd taken another human beings life. And for that he would never forgive himself.


**Forgive me**

**Before I start I guess this is sort of an AU, Tsubasa does not know Yu or Tsubasa in this story. So they are all just strangers to each other. Also everyone might be OOC.**

Kyoya didn't know how he'd ended up here, standing in front of their house. He had just been walking home from work, he refused to drive ever again; not after what he had done. Around him the sky darkened slightly, as if Zeus, god of the sky, knew what he was about to do. As the sky turned dark gray the wind picked up slightly, blowing his hair into his face. He looked up at the house he was in front of. The once magnificent home now had grass that has long overdue to be cut; the flowers looked like they hadn't been watered. Looking at the sad state of the house he felt the feeling of guilt wash over him. He imagined the house he once drove past every day.

_**The sun was shining brightly down on Kyoya as he drove the street on his way home from work. He was smiling and laughing as he talked on her phone. "I have the day off next Friday, you wanna go do something?" He was talking with his girlfriend, Hikaru. "Yeah that sounds good, I'll meet you, Ginga and Madoka there. Okay?"**_

_**Meanwhile now far away the bell at Metal City Elementary rang, indicating that school was out. Among all the students who ran down the sidewalks and towards their parent's car a golden-orange haired boy with emerald green eyes stood on the steps. He had a giant smile on his face as he held a piece of paper close to his chest. The sound of a car horn alerted him that his "brother" was here. A silver haired boy with amber-gold eyes was sitting, waiting, in the car for his younger friend. Even though the two weren't related by blood, they we like brothers. "Tsubasa!" Yu ran up the car and jumped in. **_

"_**Hey Yu, how was school?" **_

"_**I got all A's and B's on my report card" Yu proudly held the sheet of paper out for Tsubasa to look at. He shot a sideways glance at it, since he was driving. "**_

''_**Wow Yu, I'm proud of you." Tsubasa smile and kept his eyes on the road.**_

_**Tsubasa kept his eyes on the road, but Kyoya did not.**_

Kyoya soon found himself walking towards the house. He went up the steps and stopped in front of the oak door. He looked inside through the window, the living room was crowded with boxes; who ever lived here was moving out…because of his stupid mistake. He took an intake of breath before moving to ring the doorbell, he stopped herself. His gaze casted downwards as he squeezed his hands into fists. The guilt was eating away at him. He turned back to look at the sidewalk, more importantly at the mailbox, _that's where he was…,_ he thought back to just a week before now.

"_**Kyoya you want me to just stop somewhere and get something for dinner?" Kyoya asked, attempting to keep his eyes on the road before him. "Okay, what do you want?" He turned to corner. As he continued his conversation with Hikaru his eyes wondered around his surroundings. A beautiful suburban neighborhood, he hoped to live in some day; not a small apartment with his roommate Benkei. As he rounded around another corner, he drove over a bump in the roan and dropped his phone. It landed near his shoes and the by the pedals. "Damn" he mumbled and leaned down to reach for his phone, keeping one hand on the wheel and glanced up every so second.**_

_**Meanwhile Tsubasa had just pulled into his drive way, Yu hoped out and began playing around with the basketball he had found on the lawn. "Tsubasa come play with me!" Yu spun around to face him.**_

_**"Wait a minute, let me get the mail. I think your new beyblade finally came." Tsubasa smiled and opened the mailbox; he was standing on the sidewalk. Tsubasa didn't even see the car coming.**_

"_**Kyoya kept feeling around her his phone and when he found it he looked back towards the road. "Shit!" He slammed on his breaks. He had managed to swerve to the sidewalk and was going towards a silver haired boy. He shut his eyes in fear of the worse.**_

_**Yu's head turned when he heard Tsubasa's wail of pain. He dropped the ball and it seemed to roll out into the street. Kyoya had practically jumped out of the car. Yu, who had ran to his brother, was kneeling at his side.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry" He spoke, his eyes widening in fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't see him, please I'm sorry!"**_

_**Yu stayed silent, but turned toward him with his teary eyes. "Go away, leave me alone. You're not sorry! Why'd you hit my brother?" He wept with hatred for the boy.**_

"_**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"**_

Kyoya felt his eyes burning as tears built up. He took a deep breath and knocked. He waited for an answer. He breathed a sigh of relief when Yu opened the door. "I'm sorry, for ruining your life." Kyoya sighed. Yu just looked up to him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, with heave bags under his eyes. Yu sighed.

"I haven't slept in three days because of you." He began, "But a friend of mine told me that holding a grudge against you won't help anything. And when I saw you at Tsubasa's funeral I guess I kind of wanted to apologize for how I acted, but I didn't want to because I guess that was a way not to let anything go…" he fidgeted around, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. "But I don't accept your apology, I will hate you forever. You took the one person I truly loved away from me, and that is something I just can't forgive." Yu closed the door.

Kyoya felt like the heavy weight that had been on his shoulders had been pulled down harder. He made the mistake, and now he had to pay for it by living with the thought that he'd taken another human beings life. And for that he would **never **forgive himself.


End file.
